Rio: concurso de canto navideño
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: blu se inscribe en un concurso de canto en el club samba pero no tiene equipo y sus amigos y su pareja ya tienen, encontrara un equipo para el concurso? para responder esto solo lean


Rio: el concurso de canto navideño

**Saludos aquí Phoenix-bird-blu** **trayendo mi especial de navidad, espero que lo disfruten.**

Era una mañana tranquila en rio de janeiro, pero ese día no era cualquier día, era 24 de diciembre, en un árbol de la selva un guacamayo azul despertó.

Valla, víspera de navidad –dijo blu dispuesto a despertar a su familia- oigan despierten es víspera de navidad –dijo blu y todos despertaron

Buenos días mi ave de fuego –dijo perla medio adormilada **(****N/A: Recuerden que en mi fic anterior blu se hizo boxeador y se llamo "el ave fénix" por eso perla le dijo así, es por asi decir como una saga****)**

Buenos días mis pequeños –dijo blu viendo a sus polluelos

Buenos días papi –dijeron en coro

Oigan adivinen que día es hoy –dijo blu entusiasmado

Oh, si hoy es víspera de navidad –dijo perla igual de entusiasmada

Que es navidad? –dijeron en coro los polluelos

Ah sí, olvide que solo llevan 2 meses en el mundo –dijo blu algo tonto- hijos, la navidad es una época de alegría…de amor, donde todos compartimos con la familia y los seres queridos en paz y armonía. Y es solo una vez al año y también nos damos regalos entre nosotros

Wow, que bonita fiesta –dijo luna

Y cuando será eso? –pregunto sky

Mañana –dijo blu

Y que se hace este día? –pregunto blu Jr.

Pues se prepara todo para la navidad y ya que el reloj de la media noche será navidad –dijo blu

**-Una hora después**

La familia salió a dar un paseo y ahí se encontraron con sus amigos nico y pedro que les traían buenas nuevas.

Blu, perla como están nuestros guacamayos favoritos? –dijo nico

Nico, pedro que sorpresa –dijo blu- pues solo paseábamos

Y, que tal si envés de caminar van al club para el concurso de canto navideño –concluyo pedro

Concurso de canto navideño? –preguntaron los 5 guacamayos en coro en tono de sorpresa

Bueno para que entiendan, cada víspera de navidad en el club hacemos un concurso de canto navideño y el equipo que gane tendrá el honor de cantar una canción cuando el reloj de las 12:00 –dijo nico

Wow, suena interesante –dijo perla

Y cuáles son las reglas? –pregunto blu

Las reglas son que solo pueden cantar una canción navideña, los equipos deben ser de obligatoriamente 4 miembros, sin ofender a los polluelos pero solo los adultos pueden participar y si un equipo canta una canción y otro iba a cantar esa quedan fuera –dijo pedro en su estilo hip hop

Sí, pero no se hagan ilusiones porque pedro yo, mi primo sam y el primo de pedro coatl siempre ganamos –presumió nico- quieren participar?

Pues veremos si podemos, pero no les prometemos nada –dijo blu

Pues allá los vemos, la fiesta será a las 10:00PM –dijeron los 2 de coro y se fueron

Que dices, le entramos a ese concurso? –pregunto perla

Pues bien, solo hay que encontrar a otros 2 –dijo blu

Am, blu? –dijo perla poniendo cara de "que cosas no?"

Que –dijo blu

Me gustaría hacer esto con nicol, brenda y stella –dijo con la misma cara

Pero, y yo? –dijo blu triste

Tú podrías hacerlo con Rafael y otros 2 –dijo tratando de animarlo

Bien, pero estaríamos en otro equipo, seriamos enemigos –dijo blu

No lo veas como una rivalidad, velo como una competencia amistosa –dijo tratando de animarlo

Bien, niños vallan con su madre, yo iré a ver al tío Rafael –dijo blu

No tardes –dijo luna

No lo hare –dijo y se fue

**-En el nido de Rafael**

Blu llego a su destino para encontrar a Rafael y formar un cuarteto para el concurso de canto.

Hola, Rafael –dijo blu buscando a rafael

TIO BLU! –dijeron los 18 demo… digo hijos de Rafael y lo dejaron tendido

Oigan niños dejen a su tío blu o llamare a su madre –dijo Rafael apareciendo

NOO! –gritaron todos y se quitaron de blu

Gracias rafi –dijo blu

No hay de qué –dijo Rafael ayudándolo a levantarse

Puedo con miles de aves boxeadoras, pero no puedo con tus hijos –dijo blu quejándose

Si estuvieran en una pelea ellos serian los nuevos campeones de la liga de boxeo de Brasil, jeje –dijo Rafael de chiste

Jaja, sí, bueno quitando eso, te gustaría que tu, yo y otras 2 aves cantemos en el concurso de canto? –pregunto blu

Me gustaría –dijo Rafael

SI –dijo blu emocionado

Pero no puedo –terminó de decir

QUE? –dijo blu desesperanzado

Es que voy a cantar con eva, agron y chris –dijo Rafael

Eva? Pues ya perdieron –dijo blu en tono burlón **(****N/A: Para los que no entendieron el chascarrillo es que eva canta muy mal, ahí se ve en la película****)**

Qué? –dijo Rafael con el seño fruncido

No, nada –dijo blu zafándose del problema

Bien, pero ya estoy con alguien –dijo rafael

Oh, bueno entonces te dejo –dijo blu con la mirada caída

Bien, hasta la fiesta –dijo Rafael

Pasaron las horas y nuestro héroe siguía su camino buscando a alguien que no esté en un equipo o 3 que les falte un miembro, ahí se encontró con grover, kronc y giovanni **(****N/A: Grover es una cacatúa enlutada de origen inglés, kronc es un tucán bicolor de origen alemán y giovanni es un guacamayo rojo de origen italiano, blu conoció a estos 3 en unas vacaciones en Hawái, sabrán de esto cuando haga mi fic. Rio: aventura en Hawái****) **y se unió al trió que se les notaba tristes.

Chicos, que hacen aquí? Y por qué las caras largas? –dijo blu al verlos

Es que íbamos a participar en el concurso de canto pero no encontramos un 4º miembro –dijo kronc

Y tú? Por qué tan triste? –pregunto giovanni

Lo mismo, es que estoy buscando un equipo pero no he tenido éxito –dijo blu- y la fiesta será en 10 min.

Pues suerte –dijo grover

Si, Uds. también –dijo blu a punto de irse

Los 4 abrieron los ojos como platos, a los 4 se les ocurrió la misma idea.

Los 4 podemos formar un equipo –dijeron los 4 de coro

Pero estuvimos tan ocupados buscando un miembro que no nos dio tiempo de decidir una canción –dijo kronc

Yo estuve pensando una mientras buscaba –dijo blu de golpe- se saben la canción all I want for christmas it's you?

Que si nos la sabemos? Es nuestra canción navideña favorita -dijo grover

Pues vamos al concurso –dijo blu y los 4 se fueron

**-En el club samba**

Todos se estaban preparando para el concurso de canto y los equipos estaban preparados. El equipo de blu se estaba inscribiendo y se fueron con los demás equipos.

Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al concurso de canto navideño –dijeron nico y pedro y todos aplaudieron- para iniciar el concurso estamos nosotros y nuestros primos cantando "12 días de navidad", una vez digo que el equipo que iba a cantar eso también, se valla porque esta fuera –nico dijo eso y todos se fueron quedando los equipos de blu, perla y twin citties- uy, el concurso de este año será corto, bueno aquí vamos

**(****N/A: Aquí hay un video de la canción y piensen que ellos la cantan****)**

watch?v=qyMOaROAz9I

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir al cuarteto de pájaros.

Gracias, ahora presentaremos a las chicas perla, nicol, brenda y stella que cantaran la canción "Es la época más maravillosa del año", si los que quedan la iban a cantar están fuera –dijo pedro pero ninguno se fue- bien disfruten la canción

**(****N/A: Aquí hay un video de la canción y piensen que ellas la cantan****)**

watch?v=gFtb3EtjEic

Todo el público aplaudió al cuarteto, hasta el equipo de blu aplaudió a sus parejas.

Eso fue increíble, ahora denle un cálido aplauso al cuarteto de alice, chloe y twin citties que cantaran la canción "ultima navidad" –dijo pedro y todos aplaudieron **(****N/A: Si recordaran en "Rio: peso plumas" que twin citties son dos gansos canadienses que comparten el mismo cuerpo así que vale, son 4****)**

Hola, nuestra canción los opacara a todos –dijo chloe

Pero les deseamos suerte a los demás –dijo Andrés

**(****N/A: Aquí hay un video de la canción y piensen que ellos la cantan****)**

watch?v=MZVY-pGDsN4

Todas las aves aplaudieron, eh incluso eran más aplausos que los otros equipos.

Ya oyeron al publico, nosotros ganamos –dijo alice

Esperen, que falta un equipo mas –dijo nico

Bien, que canten para que luego ganemos –dijo chloe

Ahora denle una bienvenida al equipo de blu, kronc, giovanni y grover cantando la canción "todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú" –grito pedro y todos aplaudieron

Suerte blu –dijeron twin citties

Gracias chicos –dijo blu y empezaron a cantar

**(****N/A: Aquí hay un video de la canción y piensen que ellos la cantan****)**

watch?v=iE_1tS2qtpo

Al finalizar la canción todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos, era obvio quien gano

Parece que tenemos un equipo ganador, el equipo de blu, kronc, grover y giovanni! –gritaron nico y pedro de coro y todos aplaudieron y alice y chloe se devastaron

Prepárense todos porque en unos minutos darán las 12:00 –grito nico

Bonita canción –dijo perla cuando blu bajo del escenario

Gracias –dijo blu

Te felicitamos –dijeron sus hijos

Gracias muchachos –dijo blu

Bien en 30 seg. Serán las 12:00 –dijo pedro

Feliz navidad familia, feliz navidad amigos –dijo blu

Feliz navidad blu –dijeron todos

En 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… feliz navidad a todos mis amigos cariocas –dijeron nico y pedro

Que les pareció su 1º navidad niños? –dijo blu

Increíble –dijeron los 3 de coro

Bien y ahora el equipo ganador cantara otra canción para iniciar esta navidad –dijo nico y los chicos subieron a cantar

**(****N/A: Aquí hay un video de la canción y piensen que ellos la cantan****)**

watch?v=YPdwqON1G-4

Al finalizar la canción todos se dieron sus regalos y continuaron con la fiesta.

**-FIN-**

**Bueno este fue mi especial de navidad, espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
